


Collaboration Negotiation

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game), Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Double Cocks, Double Penetration, F/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porno plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut, Xenophilia, dragon - Freeform, stupid, stupid smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: The negotiations for the next collaboration get rather steamy between Persona's representative and the director of Dragalia Lost
Relationships: Midgardsormr/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Collaboration Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> No you didn't read that wrong - this is indeed what it sounds like. if you're into that or just morbidly curious to see where we're going, by all means read on. for people that are coming in on the Persona side, I do wholeheartedly apologize for the utter travesty you're about to see as a result of Dragalia Lost and my own pure lunacy.

* * *

**_I have a Discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

“Thank you for agreeing to see me, Mr. Lost.”

Mr. Lost, or ‘Midgradsormr’ as his role dictated, narrowed his eyes between his glasses. The comically proportioned tie hung off his dragon body as he leaned back in his chair. He tapped a claw on the desk as he looked up from the proposal that the blonde had presented to him

Ann offered him an innocent smile as she settled back in the chair across from him. She looked quite clean and professional thanks to her high-top hair bun and office-friendly attire. The white long-sleeved shirt strained slightly against her impressive chest. So impressive in fact that the red tie actually hung off and hypnotically swayed before the dragon’s slitted eyes. Her pencil skirt shifted as she crossed her thighs together. The slight rustle of nylon from her pantyhose shuddered in the dragon’s ears.

“Your client...clients, have quite the glowing praise,” Mr. Lost mused as he looked over the proposal and the list of recommendations. The sheer amount of names and lists impressed the dragon. Though he could also guess well that the blonde in front of him had a hand in that.

“We like to work with others and show just what the Phantom Thieves can do,” Ann smoothly explained. She casually leaned in and offered him both a smile and gleam in her eye. “Besides, It’s quite exciting, as you can no doubt imagine, right?”

I can guess,” he admitted with a grumble. He pretended to look at the legalese while he stole more glances at the rather lovely woman that sat with rapt attention before him. His eyes narrowed over a certain pair of clauses at about the same time she shifted her legs around again. “I must admit we have certain concerns about your proposal, Ms. Takamaki”

“You can call me Ann if you want, sir,” she told him with a polite smile. 

“Ann. You can guess what our concerns are here, right?” the dragon rumbled as he set down his glasses. The windwyrm took a moment to massage the scales above his snout  _ ‘I need to get my prescription updated’  _ He grumbled to himself.

Ann nodded in understanding. “I assume it's similar to Smash?” she inquired.

Mr. Lost grunted an affirmative. “Yes - we are a T-rated game and there will need to be some adjustments to this proposal,” he explained.  _ ‘Mostly to slash the wyrmite. Accursed budget cuts,’  _ he winced.

“That’s quite understandable,” Ann admitted. She leaned across the desk as a rather mischievous gleam crossed over her eyes. “But you know, the T-rating only applies to what’s shown on the screens...right?”

The dragon eyed her, rather brazenly in fact. He leaned back and scratched his chin as he feigned contemplation of her obvious proposal. The very same proposal that had gotten her series into  _ most _ of the numerous collaborations that they’d enjoyed in such a brief period. “I suppose that is true, yes.”

“However, I must admit I’m hesitant. I fear we won’t be able to explo... _ ahem,  _ enjoy your assets as much. Your game’s assets,” Mr. Lost stressed.

Ann grinned and loosened her tie. Mr. Lost’s eyes narrowed as he saw the first peek of the jet-black choker that had been concealed before. The loop of her tie expanded just enough to see the slightest hint of the tops of her cleavage. She hiked herself up onto the desk and laid a palm in between the stack of papers. Her pose left him just in line with her breasts as they jiggled and swayed in her red lacy bra. “Are you sure I can’t make it worth your while?” she winked.

* * *

“O-OOOOH FUCK!”

Ann gasped as the thick dragon cock vigorously pumped in and out of her pussy. The tear in her pantyhose widened as her red panties stayed askew from her loins. Her head smacked against the desk and further disturbed her unkempt bun. She dug her nails into the desk for support as she bounced back. The scaly hands that kept her legs split open squeezed her thighs as she offered her assets to Mr. Lost.

"Hrg, so tight,” he hissed as he struggled to thrust in. The blonde’s walls squeezed and rubbed against his shaft even as her arousal leaked out onto his desk. He let go of her legs and instead grabbed her hips to speed up his thrusts. Ann responded as she wrapped her legs around as much as she could over his scaly hide.

Neither one paid much attention to their surroundings, hence the increased clutter as more and more papers and other trinkets were knocked off his desk. Their only focus was on the intense negotiations as Ann used her experience as a brand ambassador to win over the skeptical Mr. Lost. 

And she had plenty of experience with these matters.

* * *

“Ha-AAH!”

Mr. Lost tightened his grip on Ann’s head as he slammed up into her cum-stuffed snatch. Her sweaty, drool coated face gazed forward in a lustful stupor. The puddle at his feet widened as a slurry of dragon seed and human sin pooled beneath him. He ignored it as he held the girl’s limbs open and fucked her still-tight pussy.

“Ooooooh right the-HERRRE!”

Ann smacked her head back and finally undid the rest of her bun. Her long blonde hair coiled down her shoulders and over the scaly hide of the dragon’s arms. She dug her fingers into her own thighs as she was roughly bounced up and down on his long, fat cock.

“Hrrrgh!”

Mr. Lost paused long enough to rip open her blouse. Buttons clattered on the floor as her red bra bounced free. His other palm pressed down on her nape as he seized her breast and roughly squeezed it. “O-Ooh you beast~” Ann purred as she rolled her hips back against him.

* * *

_ Brrrrrt. Brrrrt. Brrr-crash! _

The bothersome phone landed on the ground as Mr. Lost’s tail cleared the rest of the desk off before he slammed Ann back down. He hoisted her legs up and pushed them right against her ears. Her gasp quickly morphed into a throaty moan as the dragon’s cock pushed right back into her messy folds. She felt him fire off a few more spurts of his prior orgasm as he went right back into the act of fucking her for all she was worth.

Which was quite a lot.

The blonde blindly groped and grabbed at her ankles as Mr. Lost finally ripped off her red bra. Her perky breasts bounced free as her nipples hardened in the cool office. Ann briefly whined at the loss of one of her favorite pieces of underwear, but hardly cared after the same mind-mashing thrusts rammed her right back into the desk. Her back slid across until the dragon seized her breasts and kept her near his grasp.

“Ngh! N-Ngh!”

Ann winced as the claws dug into her tits. Her own nails curled around her ankles as her heels were slowly flopped and forced off her feet. The holes in her pantyhose widened as more and more of the fabric was peeled or torn off with every thrust. Her toes curled in sheer, wanton bliss as the next orgasm came right up on her like a tempest.

* * *

Eeeeerk!

Ann hissed as her hard nipples scraped against the glass. She struggled to stay on her toe tips as Mr. Lost’s cock stuffed her tight ass. Each thrust smeared more of her cum-stuffed pussy against the window until it streaked down to the floor by her feet. “I-I didn’t expect you to take my a-ah-haaaaass?” she grunted back.

The dragon growled and wrapped his tail around her left leg. “I’m merely using your  _ assets _ to their full potential,” he reminded her. For emphasis he yanked her leg up until it split over her head.

“FUCK!”

Ann howled between the fat dick in her ass and the sudden shift in her footing. Her toes screamed in protest as she struggled to stay up. The tail wrapped around her upright ankle made it slightly easier, especially as the cum puddle started to lick at her quivering toes. She brought her nails up and scratched against the window as the moon slowly rose before her very eyes.

* * *

“Is...is that all you’ve got?”

Ann struggled back onto the desk with a lustful gleam in her eyes. The remains of her suit either hung off her body or were draped around the floor. At some point she’d gained both the dragon’s tie over her shoulder and his spectacles askew on her face. The rising moon behind her framed her body and exposed the succubus within the confident girl.

Mr Lost. was down on one knee as he glared at her. His inhuman eyes beheld the sweaty, seductive girl that had milked his cock dry. “You are brave indeed to approach a dragon like this, human.”

“But you have only faced a mere fraction of my strength,” he warned her as he rose to his feet again. His wings swept out and nearly hit the far walls. The winds ripped through the office and nearly sent poor Ann flying. Instead, she managed to grab the desk’s edge and hold on as the dragon was consumed in a brilliant glow.

“W-What is-?!” 

Ann struggled to hold on as her hair was sent flying. Her shirt fluttered and flapped while her breasts bounced like wild.  _ ‘I thought the beach shoots were bad,’ _ she winced at the constant aches from her wild chest. Eventually, the winds died down and the officer returned to normal. “M-Mr Lost?” she cracked her eye open...and gasped.

The dragon before her glowed with a radiant white and verdant gleam. The inhuman slits in his eyes had blanked over as power radiated from within. What truly stunned her however wasn’t his changes in form, but rather the cock that throbbed between his legs. Bigger, wider...and now there were two of them.

**“Now, prove your courage is unbreakable.”**

Ann gulped.

* * *

“OH FUCK!”

Ann screamed and howled as both her holes were stuffed with fat dragon cocks. She desperately grabbed at the carpet and only wound up tearing it up as Mr. Lost went at her with the fury of a storm. His wings buffeted her tantalizing body as she wheezed around his shafts.

The reinforced office trembled as the negotiations reached a feverous pitch. As the representative of her brand, Ann had to handle the terms that were laid out upon her. The same terms that she herself had coaxed out, no less.

She learned a few things in this long, long meeting - Dragons were  _ merciless _ when it came to negotiations. Ann could already guess one of the conditions that were sure to be on the agreement, at least behind the scenes.

_ ‘I’m sure...the other girls won’t mind,’  _ her lips curled in a grin.

Mr. Lost couldn’t see her face, but he felt a change in her demeanor. Her hips started to writhe and undulate back against him and his pair of pricks as he pounded her pussy and ass. Her screams still rattled out of her throat, but there were peels of bliss and glee as well. He narrowed his slitted eyes as he redoubled his efforts against her.

She had to prove herself to him - with each and every single hole.

* * *

“G-Goddamnit its so Ha-aaah!”

Ann bristled as her ass was split wide open. The other cock sawed between her full buttcheeks as she was pushed back and forth over the couch’s side. Drool pooled out of her mouth as her cheek was rubbed against the seats. Her cum flowed out of her used twat and down the side of the couch to the floor at her feet.

Suddenly, she felt a claw clamp down on her back. Ann glanced back at the massive, imposing figure of Mr. Lost as he pushed his scaly hips back. She felt every bump and vein of the utterly inhuman cudgel of a cock that had been plugged into her rump as it slid out till only the flared tip remained. Her nails dug into the couch as she braced herself for the inevitable.

**“HRAAAGH!”**

Mr. Lost slammed forward until his balls smashed against her legs. Ann’s eyes rolled up as the dual friction of his cock in her ass and the dick between her buttcheeks overwhelmed her. More draconic seed was discharged from her pussy and left a big, messy stain on the couch’s side. Neither party really cared as the dragon used her body to squeeze his scaly dick. All she felt was a fat wad of pre-cum that dripped out of his upper penis and onto her bare back before her brain shut down yet again...

* * *

“MMMPH!”

Ann’s fingers dug into the couch as the fat fuckstick was forced into her gullet. Her bruised lips kissed the dragon’s crotch as the other cock pushed down on her nose. She shuddered and mewled as her nostrils got a potent whiff of dragon musk. The rest of her attention was split between the mass in her throat or her tongue's futile attempts to lap and lather the shaft in her mouth with her spit.

Mr. Lost. gripped the couch’s head with enough force to puncture the leather. His tail whipped around and over Ann’s torso as he used her mouth and throat. She did nothing in protest as her focus remained on his draconic obelisk instead.

Ann reached up and squeezed the upper cock as she hummed around the lower one. She tasted her own juices and his sinful seed as he thrust in and out of her throat. The intense pressure in her mouth made her moan in pain and pleasure. She slipped her free hand between her legs and played with her messy pussy lips.

This cock - this horrifying two-headed monster - had nearly weathered her. She wasn’t honestly sure how much more she could handle before she’d have to call it quits. At this point, it wasn’t about the contract that was most definitely in the bag. This was about her pride. Her pride as a cocksucker, and one who could topple pussy-pounders of all shapes, sizes, and species.

And she aimed to win.

* * *

**“Haaaah...You’re impressive, child.”**

Mr. Lost settled back as he watched the human girl writhe against his chest. His hips remained still as he let Ann thrash and roll her body while she took his upper cock in her still-tight pussy. Her hands stayed occupied as she held his lower dick against her stomach and let the tip brush against her breasts.

Ann shuddered as the fat shaft probed against her cervix and disturbed the bubbly spunk that was already packed in her womb. Her hands stayed occupied as she rubbed and tugged his other shaft. The scaly, veiny prick pulsed in her palms as she let her breasts slap against the tip.

The dragon beneath ehr grumbled and groaned as he struggled against her impossibly taut body. Ann wiped the sweat from her brow before she returned her hand to his cock. Her fingers struggled to close around the girth as she rolled and rocked her hips over the cock stuffed within.

She didn’t know how much time she’d spent or how much would be left - at this point all that really mattered to her was to secure the deal that she’d literally worked her ass off to get. The same ass that leaked hot dragon spunk as she writhed and ground over a pair of dicks. And she knew just how to get the closer now.

Mr. Lost blinked as Ann rose off his dick with a loud, wet squelch. He watched his seed pour out of her twat and ass as she struts across the room. Somehow he could overlook the noticeable limp as she bent over his desk and propped both her holes wide open.

The blonde heard the dragon shift up before she glanced back with an exhausted, yet taunting smirk. Her eyes locked on the pair of pricks before she licked her lips and rolled her hips to him. “One last round, Mr. Lost - do your worst~” she goaded him.

* * *

**==ATTENTION: A STORM WATCH HAS BEEN CALLED IN THE DOWNTOWN ********* CITY AREA. POWER FAILURES HAVE BEEN REPORTED IN THE COMMERCIAL DISTRICT. RESIDENTS ARE URGED TO STAY INDOORS UNTIL THE WATCH IS CALLED OFF==**

* * *

_ Sluuuuuurp _

Ann’s lips lazily bobbed up and down the limp cock lodged in her throat. Her hand busied itself with the second cock that had landed on her forehead. She felt some hot, potent dragon seed drip out the slit and onto her head as she went on and on. The chair groaned as Mr. Lost lulled back and left her free to play with his defeated form.

In his defense she was hardly in any better shape. Her sore body screamed and squirmed in protest of her subdued actions. The literal puddle of cum she was knee deep in made odd noises as she struggled to shift herself forward. She didn’t even bother to look around at the rest of the office as she slurped and sucked at a nice, languid pace.

“Pwah~”

Ann pulled her mouth off and ran her tongue down the long, messy shaft. Her tongue tasted the mixtures of Mr. Lost’s cum and her own quim where it pooled into the scales and grooves. She pulled her other hand out of the cum puddle and wrapped around the first cock to alternate her pumps on each shaft while she instead busied herself with his nuts. Her taxed but eager lips wrapped around one nut as she lasciviously slurped and licked it clean before she moved onto the next. 

Mr Lost. twitched and growled under her ministrations. Her hands that struggled to wrap around his shaft still managed to smoothly pump down and up each cock in alternated patterns. Her lips and tongue stayed by his crotch as she licked up the mess for what could’ve been hours. A nice squeeze from her palms sent a groan from his weary lips. A groan that went out over the utterly trashed office. He’d likely have quite a few questions to answer once the weekend was over.

Thankfully that wasn’t her problem, according to the contract that had been signed and safely cast aside from the devastation..

* * *

“So, end of January?”

Ann casually tied her hair up into her more conventional twintails as she made herself look more presentable. Her spare roll of pantyhose were already on her legs and the tie had covered the broken buttons of her shirt. A quick swipe and a new layer of lipstick helped to sell the illusion.

The verdant dragon grunted from behind his desk as he struggled to recover from the mind-melting, wild marathon of sex that she’d taken him on. It was now well after dark as the stars winked outside his rattled windows and into his devastated office. The clock on the floor suggested it was somewhere just shy of 6AM. The stench of sin filled his snout as it wafted through his office. And the less said about the stains, the better.

The blonde finished her hair and gently pried the papers out of the dragon’s claws before she deposited them back in her briefcase. She turned around and exposed the disheveled collar that showed her bare shoulder. Ann casually pulled on her jacket to conceal the sight and restore some semblance of her modesty. “We’ll be in touch and look forward to a healthy collaboration.”

Mr. Lost finally shook himself out of his stupor in time to hear the office door open. He saw her framed in the doorway, briefcase in hand and with the hints of his seed that stuck out beneath her pantyhose. She turned back to him and blew one last kiss and a wink.

“Thanks Mr. Lost~”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...I kinda had this in mind as soon as I heard the leaks to be honest. Something of Ann in the role of a casting couch, but as a willing instigator rather than how it usually goes. And yes the plan was to use Midgardsormr and not the Prince, either. Because I figured it would add to the hilarity.
> 
> I didn't plan this to be 3K words - I swear. Somehow after the setup and some very, VERY brief sex montages it just kept building and building and...well, here you go. In all honesty I'm very certain this won't be followed up on or fleshed out because the gag only really works once. Maybe the next collab can get another such idea, or maybe this is a one and done. Who can say.
> 
> Anyway, to my old readers that follow along I hope you enjoyed this brief bout of madness. to new readers - I hope you enjoyed as well, and maybe you'll be interested to check out some other stuff I've done that wasn't quite as insane. I don't delve into Persona itself too often, but I could certainly see myself having fun with some ideas with it beyond what I've done. Regardless, I'd love to hear from you all, either here in the comments or even hop into my server and check us out there.
> 
> That's all for now - Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
